Le Dernier des Weasley
by Clo32
Summary: Toi. Le dernier des enfants des héros. Celui à qui l'on a taillé un rôle à endosser jours après jours. Alors tu te regardes dans la glace et tu aperçois le garçon amer que personne ne veut voir.


Texte écrit et publié sur HPF il y a plus d'un an et demi. Je le publie ici aujourd'hui parce que j'ai un peu de temps, parce qu'Hugo fait partie de mes chouchous et que je trouve qu'il n'y a jamais assez de fics sur lui ^^

Merci à **Winzing** pour la correction !

* * *

C'est un matin. Un matin comme les autres. Un matin simple si ce n'est que la présence de nuages dans le ciel.

Et comme tous les matins, le réveil sonne. D'abord doucement puis de plus en plus fort. Alors tu l'éteints, comme tous les matins, en tapant dessus. Tu ramènes la couverture sur toi, tu ne veux pas quitter ton lit. Tu es à l'abri de tes problèmes. Le monde des rêves est le seul endroit où tu peux encore échapper à ta vie. Viendra pourtant un jour où les rêves seront mangés par les cauchemars. Et là, tu n'auras plus d'issue.  
Alors en attendant, tu en profites. Tu essaies d'en tirer le maximum d'avantages, tu essaies d'y puiser la force nécessaire pour affronter la journée qui s'annonce.

Et puis tu sors ta tête de la couette. Tes cheveux en épis te tombent devant les yeux, tes yeux se plissent et tu bailles. Tu as toujours un peu de mal à te souvenir où tu te trouves. Et à chaque fois tes yeux se ferment, résignés, quand tu réalises que tu es de retour dans la réalité.

Tu hésites toujours un peu avant de poser tes pieds sur le sol. Tant que tu es dans ton lit, tu es protégé.

Et puis dans un sursaut de volonté, tu te lèves. Tu souris machinalement à tes camarades, tu prends tes affaires et tu t'enfermes dans la salle de bain.

Là, tu as un répit. Tu te déshabilles lentement, comme pour que le temps ait pitié de toi et que les secondes s'arrêtent. Mais tu sais que ce souhait ne se réalisera pas.

Alors tu entres sous la douche et tu attends que l'eau chaude te réchauffe. Tu augmentes la température toujours plus, pour que l'eau te brûle. La caresse brûlante te calme, elle te fait oublier ce qui t'attend dehors. Mais viens un moment où tu dois sortir, laisser la place aux autres. Tu retardes toujours cet instant mais ils finissent toujours par se manifester.

Tu coupes l'eau et tu t'enroules dans ta serviette. Un sursis de plus. Une pause avant de reprendre contact avec le monde.

Tu t'approches du lavabo et tu te regardes dans le miroir. Tu vois un garçon de 17ans, plutôt mignon, presque un homme. Tu souris et tu vois ce que les autres voient. Ta bouche se crispe et tu effaces le sourire de ton visage. Inutile de faire semblant quand tu es seul. Tu souriras bien assez dans la journée. Inutile de jouer la comédie quand il n'y a personne.

Tu te regardes droit dans les yeux et tu vois le garçon que tu es vraiment. Le garçon que personne n'arrive à voir derrière tes sourires. Le garçon que personne ne veut voir.

Le garçon amer. Le garçon qui en a marre. Le garçon qui contient ses cris et ses pleurs.

Parce que oui, tu as beau être populaire, être connu de tous, tu en as marre. Tu as beau avoir le respect de tes professeurs et les sourires des filles, tu en as marre. Tu as beau avoir des cousins et des amis dans toutes les maisons, tu en as marre.

Parce que c'est une carapace. Un rôle qu'on t'a obligé à endosser sans que tu ne t'en rendes compte. Et surtout, un rôle dont tu ne sais pas comment te débarrasser.

Toi, le fils des héros de guerre. Toi, le fils de Ron Weasley et d'Hermione Granger. Toi, un des innombrables cousins Weasley. Toi un énième Gryffondor. Toi, le fils exemplaire, le frère adorable, l'élève irréprochable.

Et autour de toi, tous ont réussi à se débarrasser de leur rôle à eux. Tous ont su montrer des qualités, des traits de caractère qui les distinguent de vos noms prestigieux.

Victoire joue dans l'une des meilleures équipes de Quidditch d'Angleterrre. James et Fred sont deux grands farceurs qui suivent dignement les traces de tes oncles. Molly a été admise au Conservatoire et Lucy vend ses peintures à prix d'or. Roxanne a été admise dans une prestigieuse université en Droit Magique, Albus est en passe de réussir son examen pour devenir professeur d'Histoire de la Magie et Dominique est partie chez ton oncle en Roumanie. Rose a réussi à faire accepter ses fiançailles avec Scorpius a ton père et Louis a ramené Thomas pour le repas de noël. Et Lily, qui a pourtant ton âge, a surpassé tout le monde en allant à Serpentard.

Et toi, qu'as-tu fait ? Qu'es-tu de plus que le dernier des Weasley, famille d'héros de guerre ?

Tu es à Gryffondor comme la plupart de tes cousins, tu as de bonnes notes comme la plupart d'entre-eux, tu as des amis qui admirent tes parents, tu as eu des petite-amies comme tout le monde à ton âge.

Tu es dans la norme des adolescents, dans le sillage de ta famille, dans le chemin de tes parents.

Sauf que tu n'es toi. Ce n'est pas toi, ce garçon qui ne se distingue en rien des autres. Tu n'es pas capable de faire des choses aussi reconnues que tes cousins, aussi admirables que tes parents, aussi géniales que tes oncles. Mais tu es capable de faire des choses plus dures. Du moins, tu l'espères.

Parce que rien dans tes actes ne le suggère. Avant, tu cherchais en quoi tu pourrais te distinguer, en quoi tu pourrais être exceptionnel que les autres. Mais maintenant, tu as changé. Tu ne sais pas quand, tu ne sais pas pourquoi, tu ne sais pas comment, mais tu ne veux plus faire partie de la grande et magnifique famille Weasley. Tu ne veux plus faire quelque chose d'extraordinaire qui te distinguerait des autres, parce qu'en même temps, tu les rejoindrais complètement.

Non.

Tu ne veux plus de tout cela. Tu n'en peux plus de cette pression constante, parce que même si personne ne te le dit, même si personne ne veut penser ça, tous attendent que tu montres que tu es digne d'être un Weasley.

Tu es le dernier des Weasley, tu te dois de leur faire honneur. Evidemment, si tu le disais à voix haute, tout le monde démentirait. Tes parents s'offusqueraient et se sentiraient blessés. Ta sœur ouvrirait grand la bouche, te demandant comment tu as pu penser ça une seconde. Tes cousins te regarderaient, ne comprenant pas ce que tu ressens.

Tu n'en peux plus. Il y a en toi un trop plein qui menace de déborder. Alors calmement, tu ne laisses rien filtrer. Tu imagines milles et une manière de te sortir de cette situation. Mais tu en reviens toujours à la même solution.  
Partir.

Alors tu attends de pouvoir passer tes ASPICs avec impatience. Tu pourras partir de Poudlard dans moins de six mois. Tu pourras partir vraiment dès que tu auras les résultats.

Mais en même temps, ta décision t'effraie. Parce qu'il faudra que tu fasses preuve de courage pour affronter le clan des Weasley. Tu es sûr que ta famille ne laissera pas le dernier des siens le quitter sans rien faire. Pourtant, depuis le temps que tu joues ton rôle, tu mérites au moins ça.

Mais du courage, tu en as. Tu en fais preuve tous les jours pour afficher ton sourire et ta gaieté en permanence. Tu penses être capable de couper les ponts avec eux. Eux qui t'ont plus ou moins forcé à tenir ce rôle. Eux qui n'en ont pas conscience.

Mais en attendant, il faut que tu raccroches ton sourire sur tes lèvres, il faut que tu fasses comme si.

Alors tu desserres les dents et tu relèves le coin de tes lèvres. Tu quittes ton reflet des yeux et tu ouvres la porte de la salle-de-bain. Tu lances une plaisanterie à tes camarades alors qu'eux rigolent en se demandant pour qui tu passes autant de temps à te préparer.

Pour eux, pour tenir, pour ne blesser personne, tu reprends le rôle qu'on t'a donné.

Mais tes amis ne savent pas. Tout comme ta famille. Pour tous, tu es le dernier des Weasley.

Et toi, tu veux partir. Tu veux être Hugo. Juste Hugo.

* * *

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir =)


End file.
